


Homo sapien's Search for Love: A Study by Zenyatta

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, but it focuses mainly on the ones listed, will probably include the whole crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta is many things: a monk, a teacher, a peacekeeper; a fool is not one of them. </p><p>Or, </p><p>Genji and Zenyatta decide to help their friends with their relationship woes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Overwatch; kinda excited and kinda nervous! I've never written with these characters before so I hope I did okay with their characterization. 
> 
> Finally ending my long hiatus and I'm glad it's with this. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, humans confused Zenyatta. Perhaps it was because he was an omnic. Perhaps it was because he had been a member of the Shambali. For whatever reason, Zenyatta held permanent interest in humanity for its strange ways that, even with all of his teachings, he did not always understand.  

The current matter on his mind was how the feeling of love could affect humans. Zenyatta knew his omnic brothers and sisters across the globe sought out companionship but the way humans reacted to such feelings was particularly unique.  

His “associates” in Overwatch would overlook how observant omnics could be. They doubted how “machines” could connect the dots just as fast as they could. Zenyatta is many things: a monk, a teacher, a peacekeeper; a fool is not one of them.

 He could see how his new friends would act around each other; it was very clear to him what their various actions and mannerisms meant. The laughs and blushes, the light scuffling of feet, the ever-so subtle flirts: all tell-tale signs of human “courting”, yet without any actual courting.

 As Zenyatta and Genji’s meditation came to an end, he felt the need to ask about what he was seeing. Who better to shed light on this issue than a human?

 They were on the hills of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, overlooking the sea, only minutes outside of the base where many of their comrades were gathered. Since he joined Overwatch in their cause, Zenyatta had seen many parts of the world he never had the chance to when he was with the Shambali. The headquarters they were currently stationed in were a stark contrast to the walls of the temple in Nepal. Although nothing alike, Zenyatta could not lie about how he was starting to like the change of pace.  

Even if the location was not ideal, he was here with his favorite pupil and many friends; was that not the definition of a home?  

“Genji,” Zenyatta’s voice cut through the silence like his pupil’s blade. The man in question looked up at him, lowering his hands from his position. He tilted his head, as if to ask him to continue. “Something has been on my mind lately and I was wondering if you would be able to humor me with an answer.”

 “Of course, master,” Genji replied. “I cannot guarantee an answer but I will try. What is it that you wanted to ask?”

 Zenyatta looked at the ocean far ahead, at the sun beginning to set on the waves; the massive star was spreading a warm glow across the water. It was a special view, far different than any he had seen before. He thought of the Iris before being brought back to the current topic at hand.

 The omnic glanced back at the base, Genji following his gaze. It appeared that most of the agents were inside.

 “I wish to ask why humans seem to fear love, Genji.” Zenyatta stated, noting at how his student pulled back in surprise.  

“Fear love? What gave you that idea, master?” The man asked, glancing between the base and Zenyatta.  

"I see it in many of our friends but I do not feel right asking them. I do not believe I am imagining things; I believe I see our friends acting as though they love each other yet none of them are, as you might say, ‘making the first move.’” The human phrase felt odd to say to Zenyatta and it appeared that way to Genji, as well, as he seemed to be hiding a chuckle.

 “Who were you thinking of in particular?” Genji asked. 

“Your brother and Mr. McCree. They are not the only ones but the first to cross my mind.” Zenyatta said, joining his hands together.

 His student seemed surprised at his statement; if his mask came with eyebrows, he was sure they’d be up at his hairline.  

“Hanzo and Jesse?” Genji looked down at the grass, touching his chin with his fingers. “I-I did not realize they were interested in each other.”

 “I could be wrong, my pupil,” Zenyatta stated, lifting his index finger. “I might be mistaking Mr. McCree’s actions as something more.”

 Genji shook his head. “No, I believe you are right, master. I guess I had overlooked his flirts because it fits his personality. But now that I think of it, I suppose he and my brother do seem to have developed a connection.” The man let out a light chuckle. “It is a strange thing to think of Jesse as my brother-in-law.”

 “Is that a bad thing to think of?” Zenyatta asked, imagining how McCree would work his way into their family. He quite liked the man; he was polite and always kind to Zenyatta, despite being an omnic. He was, however, very different than both of the Shimada brothers. Zenyatta could not quite imagine him practicing Japanese culture; it was an amusing thought to think of him meditating in his beloved hat and boots, however.

 “No,” Genji spoke, making it clear of how he felt. “It is not an unwelcomed thing. You mentioned they were not the only ones acting in such a way; who else did you have in mind?”

 “Doctor Ziegler and Captain Amari,” he added. At this, Genji seemed slightly less surprised than before. 

“Angela and Fareeha?” Genji received a nod in response. The man tapped his chin for a moment. “I do not believe you are imagining that either, master. They’re awfully close on the battlefield _and_ off.”

 Zenyatta noticed how Angela – or Mercy, in this case – would often flock to care for Pharah whenever she was wounded, more so than she would if it were anyone else. And, in turn, Pharah had risked her neck more than once to make sure Mercy was out of harm’s way.

 Zenyatta could not fault either of them for their actions, though. He found himself worrying over Genji on the frontline; he cared for all of his friends but his pupil had a special place in his heart.

 The two had become a duo on the battlefield; where Pharah would fly, Mercy would follow. But, if Zenyatta _was_ correct, this dynamic was not just for times of fighting. On the rare occasions he found himself visiting the medical bay, Angela was rarely there without Fareeha nearby. Whenever Zenyatta caught them, they’d make the excuse that Fareeha had been injured in training and Angela was taking care of her patient like the good doctor she was.

 Zenyatta had accepted what they said, not wishing to push the matter further in case he offended either party.  

"I don’t believe they are the only ones, are they, master?” Genji asked.

 “You are wise, Genji,” Zenyatta said, nodding his head. “I also believe Ms. Zhou and Ms. Zaryanova are closer than they seem.”

 “Mei and Zarya would be a unique couple, would they not?” Genji said with a smile and Zenyatta joined him with a light laugh.  

Although Ms. Zaryanova was not always the kindest to him, Zenyatta knew of her troubled past. She was strong, powerful, and devoted woman; he admired her, despite how she made it clear she was not fond of him.  

Ms. Zhou, however, had immediately taken a liking to him. Zenyatta had returned the feeling. Mei was kind to him and Bastion, seeing them as equals instead of what most others thought of them. Even if she was not as intimidating as Aleksandra, Mei had a sense of purpose that she was committed to; something that Zenyatta found himself respecting as well.

 “They are not the only ones,” Zenyatta said. He thought of the others in his mind and, if he had human features, he was sure he’d be frowning. “Perhaps I am misinterpreting the others, however.”

 Zenyatta knew the others he thought of were much more complex; they had pasts together. He sensed underlying hatred and pain. Such troubling things did not belong in love.

 “What of your brother and Mr. McCree? If you agree with me, why do you think they have not gone any further?”

 Genji was silent, deep in thought as he looked upon the ocean view. The sun was growing ever so closer to reaching the horizon, red and purples bleeding into the sky’s usual blue. Nighttime was especially beautiful in the strait of Gibraltar. The water reflected the stars beautifully; there was nothing to listen to but the soothing sounds of the waves below. Experiencing late night views like that were one of the benefits of being an omnic; sleep was not necessary so Zenyatta could meditate without any disruptions while everyone else was deep in slumber.

 “You asked me why humans fear love, master,” Genji said, recalling Zenyatta’s first question. “I think it is because it is something we don’t fully understand ourselves. We don’t understand why it happens. It’s something we feel and emotions conflict with logic; logic is our way of combating things. The unknown scares humans; it is why they are still scared of omnics today. After the crisis, so little is understood that it truly frightens us. As I’m sure Jack would say: it’s always important to know what you’re up against; if you run into a fight clueless, how can you be prepared for anything?”

 Zenyatta let out a noise, pondering his pupil’s words. “That is very wise of you to say, Genji. It seems you have some teachings of your own to share.”  

The man chuckled quietly. “Thank you, master, but I don’t know if I’d call that a teaching. It was merely what I could answer to your question.”

 “I appreciate that, Genji, and I will keep what you said in mind.” Zenyatta took his gaze off the setting sun and directed it back towards the base. He swore he could hear shouts – possibly Hana at one of her video games? – but brushed it off to his imagination. “Do you think that is why our friends are not, as Mr. McCree might say, ‘taking the bull by the horns’?”

 His student did not bother to hide his laugh this time. “Are you sure it’s Hanzo that’s spending too much time with him? I think he’s starting to rub off on you, too.”

 Zenyatta joined in on the humor. “You would be surprised at Mr. McCree’s wisdom. He has been down a rough path, himself.” He recalled being told the stories of a younger McCree, plucked from a gang and thrown into a military organization. “Besides, I am allowed to find something humorous now and again, Genji.” He teased.

 “Of course, master,” Genji said, Zenyatta hearing the smile in his voice. “But to answer your question, I’m afraid I cannot say. I do not know what my brother and Jesse are doing,” he then made a noise. “And part of me doesn’t want to know all of the details. But if I know my brother as much as I’d like to, I’d say his guilt is keeping him from enjoying life like he once did.”

 Zenyatta made a noise in agreement. “I wish your brother would allow me to help him as I have helped you.” Every time Zenyatta faced the archer’s hostility, he was reminded of a young Genji, wounded in every way possible, seeking guidance but hiding it behind anger. He wished to help lead Hanzo back to happy life, a life of acceptance of love, just as he had for Genji.  

Although he wished Hanzo did not shoot down his offers, he knew this had to come at his own accord.

 “Hanzo is a complicated man,” Genji said. “Even when we were younger I could never fully grasp him. When it was just us, he was the perfect older brother. We would laugh and play like family. But when our duties were asked of us? He was cold and merciless; he would do whatever was asked of him. That including trying to take my life.” The man reminisced, looking down at his cybernetic body. “I no longer hate my brother for what happened. I, as well, wish he could learn to overcome his guilt. But I’m afraid it is not so simple.” 

"Do you think Mr. McCree could help your brother?” Zenyatta asked. He knew the man also faced the demons of his past. In private, the gunslinger had sought him out and dropped his iconic bravado to share how he felt guilt over everything he had done. He had asked Zenyatta if he was a bad person for being with the Deadlock Gang when he was in his youth.

 “ _You were young and doing what you thought was necessary to survive. You don’t think what you did then was just; but you are willing to accept your mistakes. You are on the path of redemption, yes? You are a man, Mr. McCree, and will make mistakes. But I do not see you as a bad one_.” McCree seemed to take what Zenyatta told him to heart. He had never stopped again to ask about such things but whenever they saw it each other, the man gave him a tip of the hat and a knowing smile.

 “I think he might.” Genji nodded; even though he hadn’t had a private conversation with the cowboy like his master had, he remembered the McCree he had met when he first joined Overwatch all those years ago.

 “And what of Doctor Ziegler and Captain Amari?” Zenyatta asked. “If they are together like you think your brother and Mr. McCree might be, why do they seem to be hiding their relationship?”  

“You would say Angela and Fareeha both take their jobs very seriously, yes?”

 Zenyatta nodded. “Doctor Ziegler is very passionate about her work and Captain Amari seems devoted to her cause.”

 “I never read through Overwatch’s handbook,” Genji said honestly with humor in his voice. “When I was younger, I saw it as a joke. And now, I can’t tell if the rules from the past still apply.” Considering Overwatch – an organization founded on ending the Omnic Crisis – now had omnic members, Zenyatta could see where his pupil was coming from. “Jobs come with conduct; what is acceptable in the workplace and what is not. And relationships between coworkers is typically frowned upon.”

 “Would that not deter your brother and Mr. McCree?” Zenyatta asked.

 Genji chuckled. “Think of who you just said. Jesse has never been very keen on rules and my brother doesn’t consider himself an official member of Overwatch.”

 Zenyatta tilted his head. “You believe regulations are the reason Doctor Ziegler and Captain Amari are not together?”

 “Well, we don’t really know if they’re together, do we?” Genji reminded his master. “But I’d say that’s what is keeping them from announcing a relationship, yes.” The man laughed suddenly. “That and Ana, of course.”

 Zenyatta imagined the older Amari finding out about their relationship. “Do you think Ms. Amari would disapprove of a relationship between the two?”

 Genji shook his head. “No. Actually, I think it would be the reverse. I think Ana would love it if Angela was her daughter-in-law,” he chuckled once more. “As ridiculous as it might seem, that might discourage them from talking about it.”

 Zenyatta couldn’t lie, it did seem unusual to him. If a relationship was welcomed with open arms, why would humans still hide it, especially from a relative? He simple nodded at his pupil.

 “And what of Ms. Zhou and Ms. Zaryanova? Would these rules deter them, too?”

 “To be honest, master,” Genji faced Zenyatta. “I’m afraid I do not know either of them well enough to say.”  

Their conversation dissolved. They continued to sit on the hill, watching the world around them change slowly. Clouds had begun to clear as the sun set, halfway disappearing behind the horizon. The water was still slamming into the rocks below, washing over the smooth surfaces it had created with time.

 The chirping of birds was absent as they all retreated into their homes. The symphony of insects had yet to begin, thought Zenyatta doubted it would take long before he would hear the distinct singing of crickets.  

“Can I ask a question of my own, master?” Genji asked, his voice ending the silence.  

"Of course,” Zenyatta nodded at his student.  “I know that you were curious but was there any other reason you asked about this. . .subject?”

 “You have become very wise and observant, indeed,” Zenyatta stated, laying a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “I asked about this because I believed that our friends would be happier with each other.”  

“My, my,” Genji chuckled. “Are you planning on being a matchmaker, master?”

 Zenyatta laughed with him. “That would imply that I am putting them together, Genji. I believe our friends have already found companionship in each other.” He shook his head. “No, I simply wish to make sure they do not need any guidance.”

 “So we spy on them?” Genji asked, feeling like a giddy child.

 “What is it you call yourself, my pupil? A cyborg ninja?”


	2. 2. Sibling Intervention

His hands tightened on the bow, the fingers of his other hand delicately weaving his arrow into position. He gripped the fletching, watching as the string of his bow drew back. Hanzo’s eyes focused on the target ahead; a still training bot roughly 60 meters in the distance. The light breeze tousled the man’s hair, Hanzo narrowing his eyes in thought.

 He turned his body ever so slightly against the wind.  

 _Breathe_.  

 _Blink_.  

 _Fire_.

 Hanzo followed his orders and inhaled, feeling the sea scented air in his nostrils. As he let the breath out, he blinked his eyes shut. Finally, he let go.  

He watched as the arrow moved with the wind, curving down towards its target. A small, smug smirk graced his lips as the broad-headed tip of the arrow found itself inside the bot’s head. It sparked, as if saying its final goodbye, before falling to the ground.

 “Damn, belvidere! That was one helluva shot!” Hanzo smirk grew at the sound of the voice. But, before he turned to face Jesse, he replaced it with his iconic scowl. He couldn’t have the cowboy’s ego growing anymore, could he? Hanzo certainly wasn’t going to let him see that he would smile just at the sound of his voice.

 Jesse’s thumbs were holding his belt as he walked, his cigar poking its way out of his lips. Thanks to the man before him he would never be able to smell tobacco without thinking of a red poncho and some interesting nights.

 “Think ya’ might wanna teach me how to do that, someday?” Jesse asked, bumping the archer’s shoulder as he stood by him. He took out his cigar with his left hand, blowing out a ring. He grinned, as if it was a talent only he possessed.

 “Not a chance,” Hanzo replied, glancing down at the man’s belt. “Besides, I would think that you would never part with Peacekeeper.”

 Jesse chuckled, wrapping his arm – the bionic one – around the man’s shoulders. Hanzo typically shied away from public displays of affection but allowed himself to enjoy the slight touch of his partner. If no one was nearby, what was the harm? Besides, Jesse seemed to be grinning at the fact that he hadn’t pulled away yet so perhaps it was worth it.

 “Ya’ know me too well, mi Tesoro,” Jesse removed his cigar and tossed it to the ground, squashed it with his boot. “So what are ya’ doing up here anyway?”

 Hanzo quirked an eyebrow and glanced between the destroyed bot and the man at his side. “I was practicing.” He thought that had been clear.

 “At this hour? It’s nearly dinner time. Why don’t ya’ practice earlier with the rest of us?” Jesse asked.

 “I prefer solitude. The others can be…disruptive.” Hanzo knew he was putting it nicely; it was hard to focus when Tracer was zipping around and Lúcio was playing his music and Hana was-  

He supposed it was mainly the “kids” – as Morrison called them – who were distracting but it gave the man an excuse to have his time alone.

 Jesse laughed at his remark. “Yeah, I see that.”

Hanzo didn’t have the heart to say that sometimes, even Jesse could be a distraction to him. He wasn’t in the same way as the others but Hanzo would rather be forced to train with Zarya than to admit that Jesse’s body lead his aim astray.  

Someday he would be putting an arrow in his partner’s buttocks for being so…attractive. Even thinking of it now brought a delicate blush to his cheeks.

 “Why are you up here?” Hanzo asked, forcing himself out of his thoughts. Luckily, Jesse had yet to notice the slight discoloration of his face.

 “Not enjoyin’ my company?” The man asked, chuckling when Hanzo shot him a glare. Someday Jesse would succeed in seeing him fluster; Hanzo would forever fight so that day never came. “Naw, I was looking for ya’. I know ya’ like your time for brooding sessions-,” the man quietly scoffed at this. “-but I figured ya’ might be getting lonely. Couldn’t enjoy my dinner knowing you were out here by yourself.”

 “I…appreciate that, Jesse.” Hanzo said, clearing his throat as he glanced away from the man’s eyes. Jesse could be awfully romantic and sometimes Hanzo had trouble accepting his kindness. His flirts were one thing; he could roll his eyes at those or blatantly ignore them. But when the two were alone he would show a softer side and he found himself struggling to let lose.

 Jesse once commented on how tightly wound he seemed. “ _I know ya’ meditate, darlin’, but are ya’ sure ya’ can actually relax? Ya’ always seem strung up. Did ya’ lose one of your arrows up your ass? Would ya’ like me to check_?”

 The conversation had quickly come to an end when Hanzo’s elbow collided with the man’s gut. McCree now knew not to use innuendos when talking about more serious issues.

 “It was nothing, honeycomb. Besides, it was Reinhardt’s time to cook and I ain’t one for German chow.” Jesse said. “But, if you’re hungry, I know where your brother keeps his hidden stash.”

 Hanzo’s eyes widened. “You mean his-,”  

“Yeah, that candy that you love.” Jesse grinned as Hanzo turned his head in shame. His love for Japanese sweets was a secret tightly kept; no one knew except his brother and Jesse.  “I…perhaps I will come inside soon then.” The man said, slipping his way out of Jesse’s arm. “When the kitchen is free, of course.” The thought of the others catching him eating his own brother’s secret candy was perishable, perhaps even punishable by death. He knew Hana would never let him live it down.

 Jesse chuckled. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I won’t let anyone know.”

 Hanzo could help but smirk at the thought of stealing some of his brother’s candy, though. While he knew his colleagues all saw him as a serious man constantly feeling guilt over his past mistakes, he did know how to have some fun. Younger Hanzo was quite mischievous. 

"What are ya’ grinning at?” Jesse asked.

 “Just thinking of the past. This wouldn’t be the first time I have taken something from Genji.” Before Hanzo could dwell on his wordings, the man next to him intervened.

 “Oh yeah? And what kind of things did young Hanzo steal?”

 “Hm,” he ran his thumb along his chin. “My brother used to watch old anime from years ago. I used to tease him for it, steal his _Naruto_ DVDs.” He chuckled. “He was a tad obsessed with it.”

 “Is that the show with the run?” Jesse asked. Before Hanzo could stop him, the man stuck his arms out and leaned forward, going into the pose Hanzo was all too familiar with. All emotion drained from his face as Jesse gave him a grin. “I think your brother and I will get along mighty fine!”

 “Please don’t tell me you used to watch it,” Hanzo’s voice wavered into a plead. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 Jesse straightened himself, going into his normal stance. He chuckled, “Naw, but I did watch old westerns back in the orphanage. I used to sneak off onto the Vazquez’s farm to ride their horses.”

 “And how would that go?” Hanzo asked with a raised eyebrow.

 The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Took some time to get ole’ Relámpago comfortable with me. She sent me on my back more than once.” He laughed sheepishly. “Those aren’t my proudest moments.”

 “Now _that_ I do not find surprising.” Jesse wasn’t the most delicate or graceful man on the planet. He had seen countless scars across his body; he had figured most were from his Deadlock days or missions with Blackwatch. It was humorous to think some of them might have been from a horse.

 “Now, now, I can’t have ya’ thinking I’m some fool. I tamed Relámpago real good. Senor Vazquez even offered me a job on his farm.” Jesse concluded his tale. “Point is, while you and your brother were watching anime, I was busy being a badass.” He grinned and gestured to his belt. 

The emblazoned “BAMF” made Hanzo roll his eyes. He glanced at the rest of his partner’s attire. It was very rare he saw him without his favorite Stetson and poncho on; the only times were when Jesse had _nothing_ on.

 “Well I do make a damn good cowboy, if I do say so myself,” He gripped his belt and stuck his boot out, jangling the spurs along the floor. Hanzo was inclined to agree. “And I’d say I’d make a damn good husb’nd, as well.” Both of their cheeks were dusted by a slight blush. They did not usually discuss such topics.

 “Jesse-,”  

The man lifted his hands up in defense. “I know, I know. Just a small comment, you can ignore it if ya’ want to.”  

"I never said I wouldn’t be fond of the idea,” Hanzo said, instead of the silent nod the other man was expected. “But I-,”

 “You’re not ready,” Jesse finished. “I understand. Just don’t keep a man waiting too long, will ya’?” His tone suggested this question wasn’t rhetorical.

 Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder and drew close to him. He placed a kiss on Jesse’s lips, feeling his skin brush against the man’s scratchy beard. He tasted like the tobacco of his last cigar, as usual. Hanzo smiled as he pulled back; reveling in the look Jesse was giving him.

 “Is that answer satisfactory?”

 Jesse grinned. “I could use a few more.”

* * *

 

 Zenyatta could hear the slightest sound of footsteps approaching.

 “Ah, Genji, wonderful to see you again.” He turned to face his pupil, who was standing at the doorway of his room.

 Genji bowed to the omnic. “It is good to see you again, too, master. May I come in?”

 Zenyatta nodded, allowing the man to enter his room. He closed the door behind him, taking in his master’s room. It wasn’t quite as colorfully decorated as some of others. There weren’t posters like in Lúcio’s or Tracer’s. There wasn’t training equipment like in Zarya’s. And there certainly wasn’t a massive setup of technology for streaming like in Hana’s.

 Instead, the only thing Zenyatta had added to his personal quarters was candles gathered around a photo of Mondatta. He knew his master had taken his former leader’s death to heart.

 “Is there anything you require, Genji?” Zenyatta asked. “We do not have our meditation until tomorrow morning; but I could not turn you down if you wish to have one now.”

 “Actually, I’m here about your…plan, master.” Genji informed. Zenyatta lifted his head and made a noise of acknowledgement. “I saw my brother and Jesse out by the training equipment, moments ago.”

 “Oh? And what did you see, my student?”

 “You were right. They are most certainly together. It seems like my brother is the one keeping it hidden, like we thought.” Genji said. 

"Do you think there’s anything I can do to help them? Perhaps I could see your brother about such issues.” Zenyatta suggested. Genji knew he was still hoping to help Hanzo cope.

 He shook his head. “I don’t think it would be best to see them about it when they think they’re still a secret. But if you were to catch them together, maybe you could go from there.”

 “And how would I ‘catch them together’, my pupil?”  

“They don’t seem to be romantic in public but you could catch them when they think they’re alone.” Zenyatta nodded at his words, taking them in. “I could see Jesse asking Hanzo for a picnic. They could be around the base having lunch sometime.”

 “How would I approach them?” The omnic asked. “You would know better than I about what would be appropriate for me to ask.”  

Genji touched the chin of his faceplate. “You’re very wise, master. I would say that you wouldn’t overstep any boundaries. But, please do keep one thing in mind.”

 “And what would that be, Genji?”  

The man felt heat in his cheeks. “If my brother and Jesse seem to be…intimate, do not interrupt them; for the sake of their honor and your own.”

 Zenyatta let out a small laugh. “I may not understand all of human socialization, my pupil, but I am aware of what you’re referring to. I do not think your brother would accept my teachings if I did interrupt such a thing.”

 Genji chuckled. “I think you’re right about that.”

 “And did you learn anything knew?” Zenyatta asked. “Any information that may help me help them?”  

Genji shook his head. “No, but I learned that my candy stash is in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had planned - at the most - a week between chapters but school kinda threw a wrench into my plans. 
> 
> I will try to update as often as possible but I don't have any set dates, unfortunately! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be Pharmercy! 
> 
> As always, any feedback is welcomed (and greatly appreciated)!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you liked it so far! 
> 
> I'm starting school tomorrow so without the relaxation of summer, I'm not sure of when I'll be able to update it next.
> 
> But thank you for reading; kudos are appreciated and I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
